


Light in the Dark

by Silvamoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvamoon/pseuds/Silvamoon
Summary: Keith and Lance are attempting to enjoy life in their new home, but a sudden power outage threatens their plans.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	Light in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Light domestic fluff piece that I wrote for [ Domestic Klance Zine](https://domestic-klance-zine.tumblr.com). I enjoyed being a part of this project!

It was a violent storm. Rain lashed against their new house in thick, slamming sheets. Trees whipped back and forth from the howling wind that threatened to rip them up by their roots. But storms were nothing new. Both he and Keith had been through worse ones, and by comparison, this one was almost tame. Keith and Lance were practically cozy. Along with the drumming raindrops, the foundations of the house would sometimes creak in a horrible whining way, as if about to collapse at any moment. But it held. Their own personal examination in addition to a home inspector’s had ensured the place was in good condition. Otherwise they wouldn’t have even considered buying it. 

For only moving in three days ago, they had already made some good progress. Most boxes unpacked, a few leaky pipes tightened, and overall adjusting to the new setting. Everything was still a horrible mess, but they had at least created areas of controlled chaos that left room to walk around. One plus was that the house was truly built solid, with only a few minor issues that they could easily fix themselves such as the tacky, pink, carpeted steps that Keith was determined to rip up.

Lance was just amazed that they finally had their own place. A _house_. While it was still shabby and needed some work, it was already world’s better than the cramped, rundown apartment they had been in before. Trying to have a quiet date night there had been almost impossible–thin walls doing nothing to block out the constant arguments of their neighbors. While their new place wasn’t exactly noise free, being located next to a main road, it was never too loud either. They also had a whole half acre yard of their own to ensure privacy. The whole experience still felt surreal. All they needed was time to make it truly feel like a home.

That was partly why Lance snuck into the kitchen to begin his plan while Keith was off tinkering with some other area of the house. For being in the house three days, they still hadn’t had an official meal and he was going to fix that. No more cold bowls of cereal or takeout meals like they had during the previous days. No. They were gonna get a real, home cooked meal, courtesy of Chef Lance. Sure it was just going to be spaghetti and meatballs, but that wasn’t the point. He had speedily cleaned the kitchen earlier and somehow managed to get out and ninja his way back in with the ingredients just before the storm hit. Keith was gonna be so impressed and surprised. Okay, maybe not that surprised. He had been caught in the doorway with an armful of groceries, froze, and tried to think of a good excuse, but Keith just gave him an amused look and didn’t question it. Well, the meal was gonna be so good that it’d knock the socks off his taste buds. That’d show him. Plus, they deserved a night to relax and enjoy what they had accomplished so far. He just had to cook. 

Luckily, Hunk had given him some tips on how to make the meal. First, he prepped the sauce, putting it in a large pot on the stove and set it to a low simmer. Then he rolled seasoned hamburger meat into perfect little spheres and plopped them into the sauce. The pot had just started to bubble when a loud _boom!_ shook the house. Lance immediately jumped away from the stove, every hair on the back of his neck raised. His whirling brain quickly processed it had been a close lightning strike; it hadn’t hit the house. But before he could relax, he realized there was a bigger problem. The lights were out.

“Lance? What did you do?” Keith’s voice reverberated from below, sounding like it came from the basement. What was he doing down there?

“Nothing!” he shouted back, frantically twisting the stove’s controls, hoping for the telltale humming of electricity. Nothing. _Oh, fudge monkeys!_ He silently cursed his luck and glanced around the room; the rest of the house was completely dark too. Damnit.

“Did you blow the breaker again?”

“I said it wasn’t me!” Geez, you overload the power one time and suddenly you’re getting blamed for every outage.

There was a thoughtful pause. “Well bring me a flashlight.”

“You got it!” he replied and started rummaging through the nearby boxes. Dinner would have to wait. It sucked, but there wasn’t anything he could do about it. Unless they decided to start a house fire, there was no way to cook. The best he could do right now was to find that flashlight and see what Keith needed. Now where was it… After some more digging, he finally found one, clicking it on to make sure it worked before traipsing off. The basement stairs loomed ahead of him, shadows hiding the depths like a pit to hell.

He hated this part of the house. Absolutely hated it. 

While most of it was in good condition and had been renovated at some point, the basement was one of the few spots left untouched. There were at least 15 steps down and he loathed every single one of them. Not only were they worn and as old as the house itself, but the previous owners had never bothered to install a handrail. It was treacherous enough under normal circumstances and now he had to travel in the dark with only the shaky light of the flashlight to see by.

“Lance?” Keith sounded a bit impatient.

“I’m coming!” he replied and carefully put his weight on the first step. He just had to go slow. It was okay. He wasn’t scared at all. 

_Creaaakk._

He froze, foot half raised in the air when the step let out the threatening sound. Welp. He didn’t have to do this. Keith could probably manage. He was freaky good at finding his way around in the dark. Lance could just turn around and forget about all this. Though if it was pitch black, that might be too much, even for him. _Fudge._ There wasn’t any avoiding this, was there? Okay. He was fine. Keith needed him.

With that in mind, he proceeded to the next step, wincing when it made the same sound, but didn’t stop. Every other stair seemed to warn him to go back before he tripped and fell. Replacing them was definitely going on their project list. And installing a handrail! God, he’d kill for a handrail right now. After an eternity, he stumbled off the last step and onto the solid safety of the floor.

_Squish._

Cold, damp, wetness seeped through his socks, sending a prickling line of goosebumps along his skin. He grimaced, pointing the flashlight down to see a thin layer of water covering the cement flooring. Ugh. Great, another thing to add to their problem list.

“Hey. Come over here,” Keith said. There wasn’t any sense of urgency to the tone, but Lance still found himself hurrying over to see what the trouble was.

He passed by a makeshift barricade of tupperware drawers shoved against the cellar door. The storm had probably blown it open and Keith must have been fiddling with it before the blackout and grabbed the nearest thing to force it closed. Well that explained where the water had come from. A large puddle spread out from underneath the plastic containers, giving the floor a slick sheen that further soaked his feet to a wet, squishy mess. Keith stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, watching, but didn’t seem to notice the predicament at all. Jerk. Lance beamed the flashlight right in his face, grinning when Keith scrunched his eyes closed.

“Never fear! Your savior is here!” he singsonged.

“My hero,” Keith deadpanned before moving towards the breaker box. 

Lance chuckled and swiveled the light to follow him, turning it towards the controls. He watched as Keith flicked a few switches, but as expected, nothing happened. The whole block was probably out of power.

“Welp. Now what do we do?”

“Nothing. I knew we should’ve gotten a generator.” Keith frowned as he closed up the box. They had both agreed to buy a generator as soon as they settled in and could afford it but neither of them thought they’d need it so soon. Now there was no telling when the power would come back. Hopefully it’d be just a few hours, but if the strike had done any serious damage like taking out a transformer, they could be out for a few days. Either way, they just had to suck up and stay in the dark for now. But damn if he didn’t want to figure something out. There had to be a way they could salvage the evening.

“Oh! I know!” Lance exclaimed and dashed off, accidentally ditching his husband in the sudden excitement. He made it halfway to the stairs when a pointed cough reminded him to turn back around. “Oops.”

“So what’s all this about?” Keith asked, seated at their kitchen table after Lance practically pushed him into a chair. He had one eyebrow raised, obviously feeling a tad confused. Which was no surprise. The whole plan had been quickly slapped together right after Lance changed his nasty socks out for a fresh, new pair, and he hadn’t really bothered to explain himself. 

“You’ll see.” Lance grinned. While his plans for a hot, home cooked meal were out of the question, he could still manage to give Keith a nice, romantic evening. Sure the ‘table’ consisted of nothing more than some extra boxes and a piece of plywood laid across the top, but it was serviceable. A few candles flickered merrily atop it, adding a dim, warm glow to the area. Luckily, they had plenty of those stashed away for emergencies like this.

Keith hummed as he watched the flames, the light reflecting and shifting over his features in an entrancing way.

“Don’t touch them,” Lance warned when he spotted Keith’s hand hovering over the candle. All he got in return was a smirk and then the defiant little shit stuck his finger right in the wax.

“What?” he asked, voice full of fake innocence even as he pulled his hand back. Some wax coated a finger tip, and thumb and forefinger began rolling the already hardening stuff to form a small ball.

“You know what.” Lance scooted the candles further away, wondering if this was just his luck for today. “You’ll kill the mood lighting.”

“They’re fine. They won’t go out that easy.” Keith flicked the wax ball back into the candle to let it melt.

Lance noticed the cocky smirk and ignored it. No way were they going to argue about something so dumb, not this time. “Well it’s ruining my plan.”

“And that is?”

“This.”

Without another word, he plopped two plates of leftover cold pizza onto the table. On the one closest to Keith was a sad little carnation, it’s red petals wilted and in disarray. It too was a leftover, taken from a three day old house-warming bouquet that Allura had sent. Romantic? Not a chance. They were lucky to even have this much. Besides, it wasn’t like either of them were picky. They could eat, chat, and maybe later on–

“ _Pfft!”_

Lance whipped his head towards where an ungrateful _someone_ was sitting. “Traitor.”

“No. It’s...nice.” Keith’s expression turned neutral, though it was obvious that he was trying to hold back a laugh. Okay. It was kind of ridiculous to have a candle-lit pizza dinner, and maybe this was a horrible way to start the first week in their new home. 

“Hey I know it’s not a five star meal, but–” he started.

“I’m serious,” Keith cut him off, the tone sending a warm thrill into his chest and lifted the brief cloud of doubt that had started to settle on his mind. “I know it’s not what you planned, but so what? It’s nice.”

Lance found himself smiling back. He was right. So what if it was just cold pizza? They had each other, they had their own place, and that’s all that really mattered. Whether the power came back on later today or not, they could get through anything together.


End file.
